


Ladybird, Ladybird, Fly Away Home

by mattsloved1



Series: Ladybirds [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsloved1/pseuds/mattsloved1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John watch the ladybirds once again. This time separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladybird, Ladybird, Fly Away Home

**Author's Note:**

> I came back after being gone with the hubby for two days and found nearly thirty ladybirds (ladybugs) crawling the walls of our bedroom. Seeing them reminded me of the 221B I wrote for my yearly ladybirds fic a short while ago. Warning: the other two pieces were fluffy while this one is angst. I have skewed the timeline a bit to suit my own purposes.
> 
> Much thanks to the lovely Johnsarmylady for Brit picking and going through this for me! 
> 
> I do not own therefore I do not profit from.

_Three and a half months after ‘Reichenbach Fall.’_

 

A lone figure lay on top of sweat drenched sheets. He had thrown off the duvet during his nightmare and now waited for the shuddering to stop and his breathing to slow.  Every night it was the same. He was always too slow to realise, to late when he arrived and too far away. 

 

He glanced at the dozen ladybirds as they made their way to the ceiling corner. Despite his absence from Baker Street, John Watson found the past always followed him.

 

Across the ocean, in a ridiculously small flat, a tall man with curly dark hair slammed his fist on the table in frustration. It was going to take a great deal longer than he had anticipated to dismantle Moriarty’s empire. Without his faithful partner, his mind was slower to make connections.

 

He looked toward the ceiling and saw something that made his muscles clench. Without him noticing, at least three dozen Ladybirds, or Ladybugs as the Americans called them, had invaded his hideaway.

 

Seeing the tiny animals dive and turn in the sunlight brought back memories he had placed within a locked room in his mind palace. As they crashed over him like waves against a rock, the solitary man felt tears slide down his cheeks as he finally broke.


End file.
